


Запертый

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Non Consensual, Romance, Zoophilia, sex with alpha!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альфа приходит к Стайлзу по ночам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запертый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts), [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/gifts).



> Будьте внимательны! В тексте графическое описание секса Дерека в форме волка и Стайлза.

Альфа тяжело переваливается через подоконник и встает на пол всеми четырьмя лапами. Он ведет носом: вокруг целый сонм запахов, многие он не любит, но терпит. Человек живет среди них, он носит их на себе, и альфа, поворчав, прекращает скалиться.  
  
– Я тебя убью, – негромко, четко, без страха и сомнений говорит человек и тычет ему в морду черной штуковиной. Она поблескивает, как вода в лунную ночь.  
  
Альфа фыркает, обнюхивает ее и отводит морду, потеряв интерес. Он обходит человека по кругу, примеривается, осматривает. Слышно глухой звук, будто шишка ударилась о ствол. Альфа откуда-то знает, что звук несет за собой беду.  
  
Он бы с удовольствием посоветовался со вторым собой, спросил, что это такое, но его нельзя выпустить: опять все испортит.  
  
Альфа громко рычит на раздражающую штуковину и выдерживает пристальный взгляд человека. Тот странно вздрагивает, шепчет себе под нос «господи, я не смогу» и снимает джинсы.  
  
Тело на кровати холодное и безучастное. От него неправильно пахнет: страхом, раздражением, усталостью, болезнью, злостью. Раньше все было иначе. Альфа шумно вздыхает, приминает лапой голую спину и лижет между ягодиц. Человек вздрагивает – к запахам добавляется новый, отвращение – но альфа не останавливается. Он капает слюной на раскрывшуюся дырку, карабкается сверху и пытается приноровится. Это тяжело, когда человек вот так лежит, как падаль, и совсем не помогает. Альфа рычит, призывая подставиться, но человек только горше вжимается в свою лежанку.  
  
Ярость поднимается из живота, жжет грудину и оседает кислой слюной в пасти. Альфа запускает когти в бледные голые бока, прикусывает шею, проткнув кожу, и вставляет член в узковатую для него дырку. Ему горячо и сладко, почти как раньше, до Плохого Дня, он движется короткими, быстрыми толчками, человек под ним трясется, как загрызенный кролик, которого тащат в зубах, чтобы отдать волчатам.  
  
Начинает густо пахнуть кровью. Альфа облизывается, сильнее рвет бока, человек воет от боли и дрожит. Это злит, заставляет кусать и царапать сильнее, должно быть не так, альфа знает, альфа помнит, альфа не понимает, почему…  
  
Сперма выплескивается в мокрую дырку, а ничего так и не происходит. Альфа, разочарованно скуля, сползает с человека, прыгает на пол и топчется на одном месте в бессильном разочаровании. У него жжет подушечки лап, придется зализывать.  
  
Человек тяжело приподнимается, его пальцы шарят и бьют по лежанке, пока не нащупывают черную штуковину. Альфа садится на пол и смотрит в бесцветные глаза. Ему не нравится. Он моргает и зевает.  
  
– Иди сюда, – устало подзывает человек, и альфа подходит, хотя ему и не хочется.  
  
У человека мелко подрагивают пальцы, когда ладонь ложится альфе на загривок. Рука чешет, треплет, ласкает, альфа высовывает язык и лижет голую кожу, невзирая на боль.  
  
– Выпусти его, – хрипло просит человек.  
  
Альфа коротко, обиженно лает и идет к окну, цокая когтями.  
  
Человек такой же глупый, как и второй он.  
  


________________

  
  
Дереку не нужно спрашивать: достаточно запахов и вида подживающих царапин на теле Стайлза.  
  
– У тебя же есть рябина, – стараясь контролировать голос, говорит он. У него нет права орать, хотя он жаждет этого всей душой. – Ты…  
  
– Он не остановится, только покалечится, – устало объясняет Стайлз. – Все нормально, отвали.  
  
– Нет! Стайлз, я все перепробовал, но он сильнее. Ты должен защищать себя, это нелепо, ты…  
  
– Он пытается помочь, – перебивает Стайлз. – А я расплачиваюсь за собственную глупость.  
  
Что-то в тоне Стайлза заставляет прервать спор. Дерек садится на край кровати и проводит костяшками пальцев по голой лодыжке. Стайлз хихикает и отдергивает ногу, поджимает ее под себя.  
  
Не до конца: Дерек видит, как вокруг основания ступни идет светло-коричневый рисунок. Цвет почти сливается с цветом кожи, иногда можно подумать, что это всего лишь причудливая игра света. Но это не так. Узоры браслетами-кандалами обвивают руки и ноги, расходятся причудливыми крыльями на лопатках, стекают извилистыми линиями вниз живота.  
  
– Что-нибудь нашел? – Дерек старается не смотреть на отпечаток волчьей пасти на шее Стайлза.  
  
– Очередной набор травок, – смешок выходит вполне искренним. – Попробую вечерком.  
  
Стайлз откладывает в сторону книжку, переплетенную в крашеную свиную кожу, тянется к Дереку, и тот встает, прежде, чем Стайлзу удается к нему прикоснуться.  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз таки умудряется шлепнуть его по бедру. – Ты охренел?  
  
– Я не могу, – Дерек проверяет языком клыки. – Я не могу тебя трогать.  
  
– Не будь идиотом, – Стайлз тащит его к себе за подол футболки, Дерек невольно садится обратно. – У меня была пушка, заряженная аконитом, я мог спокойно выпустить в тебя пару пуль. И откачать, когда ты обернешься обратно.  
  
– Надо было так и сделать, – сквозь зубы бормочет Дерек. – Какого хера ты…  
  
Стайлз осторожно гладит его плечу, лезет ближе, пока не усаживается к Дереку на колени.  
  
– Он пытается помочь, – напоминает Стайлз и берет лицо Дерека в свои руки.  
  
У Стайлза сухие, шершавые губы, от него одуряюще пахнет Дереком и волком и совсем не пахнет кровью. К вечеру не останется ни шрама.  
  
– Я думал, ты любишь меня целовать, – шепчет Стайлз, прижав свой лоб ко лбу Дерека.  
  
– А еще я обожаю тебя насиловать, – злится Дерек. – А ты мне позволяешь.  
  
– Я не ловлю кайфа, знаешь ли, – Стайлз обнимает крепче, он такой домашний, уютный и родной, что у Дерека щемит сердце.  
  
Дерек сдается. Целует обветренный рот, гладит по спине, стискивает Стайлза до хруста в ребрах. Тот довольно смеется и трется кончиком носа о щеку Дерека.  
  
– Пообещай, что в следующий раз выстрелишь, – просит Дерек.  
  
– Я выстрелю, – соглашается Стайлз, наполняя комнату приторным душком лжи.  
  


________________

  
  
Луна еще только-только набирает силу, но альфа все равно отлично контролирует свою власть. Он не потеряет себя, не поддастся тому, второму, что бьется внутри. Альфа громко, счастливо рычит, вколачиваясь в вертящегося под ним человека. Тот причитает, так монотонно и раздражающе, что альфа невольно прислушивается.  
  
– Прекрати, прекрати, пожалуйста, – умоляет человек. – Тварь, ну какая же ты тварь! Вдруг он вспомнит потом? Очнись, ты, псина! Он же пулю в лоб себе пустит, он вас обоих убьет!  
  
Альфа давит лапой на пушистый затылок, там странная шерсть, но хоть какая-то. Слова становятся глухими и невнятными, они больше не мешают.  
  
В этот раз покрывать человека приятно. Он изнутри скользкий и гладкий, растянутый, легко принимает. Альфа движется быстрее и быстрее, пока не запирает растраханную дырку узлом. Он млеет, в лапах хорошая слабость, в нос больше не лезут посторонние запахи.  
  
Лежащее под ним тело белое с красным, а в глазах человека по-прежнему нет цвета. Альфа задирает морду и плачуще воет, выводя длинную жалобную ноту. Удовольствие сходит на нет, во рту скапливается слюна от желания порвать кого-нибудь на куски. Он нетерпеливо дожидается, пока спадет узел, слезает с человека и на прощание обиженно кусает его за бедро.  
  


________________

  
  
– Я помню, что он делает, – признается Дерек. – И я не стану накладывать на себя руки.  
  
– Рад слышать, – Стайлз изображает равнодушие и закидывает за щеку очередную ириску.  
  
– Но я все еще не могу перехватить контроль.  
  
– Мне плевать, – искренне говорит Стайлз. – Серьезно. Это просто не особо приятный ночной ритуал.  
  
– Которому ты как будто рад, – Дерек целует вихрастый затылок и сцепляет руки в замок на животе Стайлза.  
  
– Первые две недели он отказывался ко мне подойти, – Стайлз поворачивается и дышит ему в ключицы. – А сейчас он перестал меня бояться. Он меня лечит, Дерек.  
  
– Он может тебя убить, – Дерек не обращает внимания на возмущенное рычание внутри себя. – Ты доверяешь животному, которое живет инстинктами.  
  
– Не говори о нем так, – Стайлз шутливо царапает ногтями бедро Дерека. – Может, он и животное, но он не хочет сделать ничего дурного.  
  
Дерек молчит. Чувство вины Стайлза настолько глубоко и всеобъемлюще, что Дереку с ним не соперничать.  
  
– Может, переспим? – рассеянно предлагает Стайлз.  
  
– Ты уверен? – Дерек бы рад принадлежать к нормальным парням, которые в такой ситуации и думать не могут о сексе. Увы, он может. Он соскучился. И он все еще хочет Стайлза.  
  
Пусть даже прикосновение к татуированной коже причиняет боль.  
  


________________

  
  
– ДА ПРЕКРАТИ! – человек шумит и ерзает, альфа рычит, но все бесполезно.  
  
Человек верткий и сильный, он отпихивает его руками и ногами, узоры на коже в темноте светятся красным, синим, желтым. От них больно, от них горячо, они ядовитые. Альфа скулит, когда его бьют в живот, и смыкает зубы на руке. Порченная кожа обжигает пасть.  
  
Уйти никак нельзя, и альфа терпит. Это его долг, это то, что не понимает другой он.  
  
– Все бесполезно, – сопротивление стихает, человек говорит тихо, он гладит руками пушистую морду и плачет. – Я такой мудак, Дерек, я зассал и все испортил, я больше так не могу. Сегодня полнолуние, я попробовал тот обряд, про который мы говорили, я выпил травы, я сделал все, ВСЕ, ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ? ВСЕ! И НИ ЧЕРТА!  
  
Человек заходится в безнадежном вое, альфа замирает, выжидая. Второй он ворочается внутри, ему плохо, человеку плохо, альфе тоже плохо.  
  
– Не уходи, – сипло просит человек, когда альфа уже готов слезть и оставить его одного. – Давай.  
  
Это дурная идея, почти как прыгать на дерево, пытаясь сцапать белку: только нажрешься листвы и грязи. Но альфа слушается. Он возвращается к прерванной случке, двигается внутри расслабившегося тела. Человек гладит его по морде, вторая рука осторожно движется по вялому члену. Альфе нравится, когда тот твердый и жесткий, от него пряно пахнет и можно украдкой слизнуть вкусную капельку.  
  
Альфа сердито фыркает, человек сухо смеется и совсем растекается под ним. Будто с ним позабавилась стая и вытащила все кости, чтобы каждый мог их погрызть в свое удовольствие.  
  
– Вот тебе и разнообразие в сексуальной жизни, Дерек, – тихо говорит человек. – Ебануться можно.  
  
Звуки слушать неинтересно. Альфу настораживают запахи. Он улавливает позабытый тонкий аромат, который все густеет и густеет, наполняет собой комнату. Человек потеет и покусывает губы, его член прижимается к пупку, а лодыжки скользят по мохнатым бокам. Альфе становится приятно. Он сдерживает напор и позволяет выглянуть второму ему, разделяя с ним общее хорошо. Это плохое надо прятать, а таким альфа согласен поделиться.  
  
Ногти скребут рваную, закапанную слюной и кровью простынь. Человек часто дышит, постанывает, его пальцы все быстрее оглаживают член. Альфа тихо урчит, склоняет морду и лижет шею, не обращая внимания на горящие на коже узоры.  
  
…которые начинают трескаться, как хрупкий лед, по которому от души ударили лапой.  
  
Альфа неверяще порыкивает, смывает языком отраву и вскидывается.  
Бесцветные глаза человека медленно меняются. Сначала на дне появляется светло-розовый оттенок, как свежая оленья требуха. Он набирает силу, темнеет, краснеет, переливается – и альфа, восторженно скуля, различает правильный, кровавый, настоящий цвет.  
  
Человек выгибается, забрызгивая короткую шерсть на брюхе спермой. Альфа тоже сбрасывает семя и отползает в сторону, не желая мешать трансформации. Синие и желтые узоры уже исчезли, красные неторопливо всасывается в кожу, человек раздирает когтями собственноручно поставленные метки и хрипит, беззвучно разевая полудеформированную пасть.  
  
Альфа лает, подбадривая. Утешает ворчанием, как волчицы пестуют щенков. Человек последний раз сворачивается, дергается и скатывается с лежанки пушистым, бледно-серым волком. Ласково скалится и блестит красными, как у альфы глазами.  
  
От него пахнет силой и счастьем.  
  


________________

  
  
Стайлз спит. У него открыт рот, по подбородку тянется ниточка слюны. Дерек терпит секунду, другую, третью. Он поправляет одеяло, поворачивается и укладывается на Стайлза сверху. Тот сонно моргает и улыбается.  
  
– Ты меня раздавишь, – жалуется он, обнимая Дерека за шею руками.  
  
– Ты догадался или это была случайность? – Дерек изворачивается и дует ему в ухо, Стайлз бурно протестует.  
  
– Случайность, – признается Стайлз и клыкасто улыбается. – Я решил, что мне уже нечего терять. Устал видеть, как ты себя изводишь.  
  
– Идиот, – Дерек бы рад сказать это сурово, он не хочет улыбаться. У него не получается не улыбаться. – Завтра я тебя изобью до полусмерти.  
  
– Вмажь мне сейчас, – предлагает Стайлз, поворачивая к нему щеку. И понижает голос: – Или вставь.  
  
Дерек кусает его – туда, где раньше красовался замысловатый символ – и закрывает глаза.  
  
В голове вертятся дурные воспоминания. Как Стайлз по-дурацки получил укус и также по-дурацки стал альфой. Как испугался, что причинит кому-то зло и провел сам над собой ритуал, запретив себе обращаться. Как они оба чуть не умерли, пока Стайлз сходил с ума, не имея возможности ни на секунду выпустить волчью натуру. Как Дерек впервые за много лет полностью утратил контроль, пока альфа «лечил» Стайлза по-своему, пытаясь выскрести из него волка.  
  
Стайлз ерошит ему волосы, прижимает к себе, целуется и покусывает мочку уха.  
  
– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – упрекает он, настойчиво ластясь. – Больше не будет Плохих Дней.  
  
– Плохого Дня, – поправляет Дерек. – Остальные ему просто не нравились.  
  
– Ладно, – не спорит Стайлз. – Как скажешь, чувак.  
  
Дерек смеется и осторожно, так, чтобы Стайлз не заметил, принюхивается.  
  
Но ядовитого душка больше нет, и Дерек с удивлением замечает, что не может вспомнить, как же тот пах.  
  
Пожалуй, это не имеет значения.


End file.
